Objection That Erection! Discontinued!
by A Symphony of Words
Summary: Phoenix and miles have finally gotten together, but phoenix begins to think how it happened and of the court case that drew them together. Will it last? Will things get hot and heavy? Who knows? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

We told you we were back! And so Furro presents you this!

A Miles x Phoenix yaoi fic!

(We own nothing to do with Phoenix Wright - though we wish we did)

_______________________________________________

Phoenix looked up at Miles, he wondered how their relationship had progressed so fast. Just the other day they were bickering like children at either end of the court room and now they were on the bed, not knowing what would come next.

'Are you ok?' whispered the familiar voice into his ear.

The spiky haired man nodded in response. The feather soft mouth slowly moved from his ear down to his neck, nuzzling as it went. The wet sensation on Phoenix's neck was overwhelming; beads of sweat began to role down his face. He could feel Miles' strong hands wrap around his torso, he'd only ever seen these hands in the courtroom pointing intimidatinly in his direction.

It seemed Miles had finished with Phoenix's neck and his hands had finished holding him. Buttons became undone, and tongue moving down flesh. Again Phoenix came to wonder 'how did he become seduced by his rival?'

-2 days earlier-

'Wright, you're late! A foolish fool with foolish hopes to win this case is a fool' growled an angry voice known only too well.

***KRACK!!!***

'Don't ignore me Wright!' Phoenix winced with the sharp pain as the whip branded onto his skin.

A tall woman with grey hair (not that she was old) stood glaring like the Beelzebub itself, minus the whip tightly gripped her claw like hands.

***KRACK KRACK KRACK***

Phoenix winced, however he heard the sound but did not feel the pain. He opened his eyes still cautious. And saw the back of a head full with lustrous brown hair.

'Foolish fool always getting in the way' Von Karma shouted. Phoenix could hear the sound of angry footsteps storming away getting gradually quieter.

'M-Miles?' Phoenix stuttered 'w-why did you...?' Phoenix was all over the place, stuttering, lost for words even blushing.

'Never mind' Miles stared at the floor as if ashamed of his actions, to Phoenix it almost looked like he was blushing. 'I think the trials about to begin.'

Phoenix's stomach began to churn, sweating like a pig roasting over a fire, he made his way into the court room.

He took his post. The whip of the she devil laid coiled like a snake in her palms; it was the whip he would probably be facing several times during this case.

'Today we are here for the murder case of Mannah Hontana. 'The prosecutions opening statement?' The Judge said keeping a watchful eye out for Von Karma's whip.

'The prosecution is ready and perfect as usual. Your Honor.' The devil wench curtseyed gracefully still glaring at the Judge. 'As the prosecution is perfect, I have decisive evidence, a decisive witness and will get a guilty verdict.' she continued.

'D-defense's statement?' The Judge stuttered.

'The defense is ready your honor.' Phoenix declared.

'Ok, bring out the first witness.' said the Judge as he stroked his glorious beard.

A bulky, scruffy man approached the stand. His three line beard had no competition with the Judge's.

'State your name and occupation' demanded Von Karma cracking her whip, as if to speed up the witness.

'Detective Gumshoe, police headquarters.' Gumshoe grinned widely.

***KRACK!!***

'Get on with the testimony, foolish fool.' Von Karma said still in the midst of whipping poor Gumshoe.

'Ok, ok, here is the autopsy report. As you can see the victim Mannah Hontana was shot through the left temple,'

'but with further investigation the victim was also poisoned with cyanide. As it's stated in here, the lethal dosage is only 0.2g and we believe that it was put into her diet coke.'

'We also believe that she was shot after the poisoning to make it look like suicide.'

'ok the defense may begin the cross examination.' The judge said, glaring at Phoenix. Was he the lowest in this bizarre hierarchy in the courtroom?

**HOLD IT!!**

'How would my client, Sarah Turtle, have access to cyanide?' Persisted Phoenix.

'Well...' giggled Gumshoe, Phoenix hated it, he was always left in the dark and led right into a trap. 'You see her partner Gregory Thomas is currently undergoing experiments with cyanide.'

**HOLD IT!!**

'What about the gun?' Phoenix said pressing everything he could.

'The gun we found in the victim's room was a handgun, one shot was fired and the victim's finger prints all over it.' Stated Gumshoe.

***KRACK***

'That's enough of you; you foolish fool of a witness, time for my next witness.' Her demon eyes continued to stare at Gumshoe until he had left the room.

_______________________________________________

Please read and review. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**OBJECTION THAT ERECTION!**

Thank you for all of the reviews and thanks for reading the fic too! :D

**_______________________________**

A tall, thin woman with a slick black suit, walked gracefully towards the witness stand. Was this Von Karma's decisive witness?

'State your name and profession to the court.' said the Judge.

'Rachel Smith, Manager for Mannah Honata.' The woman smiled, her teeth yellow from nicotine and stained from coffee (not as stained as Godot's i bet ^^).

'Please begin your testimony.'

**TESTIMONY**

'It was 9pm and I was walking past her hotel room on the way to mine when I heard a loud **BANG!**'

'Of course I rushed to her room and went inside.'

'That's when I saw the defendant with the gun in her hand and blood all over her.'

'I got my phone out to call the police when she barged past and made her escape.'

Rachel smiled, lighting a cigarette to feed her addiction.

'Hmmmmm, you say you went into her room but it states in the police report that when they arrived at the crime scene the door was locked.' said Phoenix finally able to over throw Von Karma's plan.

'T-that's because I locked it back up... so that no one else could get in before the police came. heh heh.' said Rachel, beginning to sweat, she'd also dropped her cigarette.

'That brings me to my next point, it also says that you weren't the one who phoned the police.'

'Yes that's right I went to tell some one to do it.' she said looking anxiously at Von

Karma, who was tightening her grip on her whip.

'But you said you locked the door, so 'no one else could get in before the police came', which implies you stayed in the room the whole time.' Phoenix knew he was on a role, he just had to keep pressing to find the truth.

'AAAAAh....... w-w-w-ell t-that's because..... I went downstairs before going back up and locking the door.' Stuttered the witness, she was clutching her arms as if she was writhing in pain.

'If you left the crime scene, anyone could have contaminated it with false evidence or even removed vital evidence.' Phoenix said proudly. ' Did anyone else see the defendant running away from the hotel room?'

He looked over at Von Karma. She smiled._ Why was she so calm?_ Phoenix thought to himself. _Wait ... I know that look, she's lured me into another trap. DAMN IT!_

'Oh petty, petty Phoenix Wright, here is a picture of the defendant in the lobby from the CCTV footage.'

'I think the court will have a 10 minute break while the defence prepares.' Said the Judge, he looked relieved to be away from the wrath of Von Karma's whip.

Phoenix sat on the tough seats which were placed in the defendants lobby. He held his head in his hands, ruffling his hair in frustration.

'Urgh! She's got so much evidence I don't have anything! I'll just be blagging my way through it.' Phoenix muttered sadly to himself.

'Don't give up hope yet.' said a deep voice, calm and collected.

'E-Edgeworth? what are you doing here?' said Phoenix surprised, forgetting their earlier encounter.

'While you were in the courtroom I went snooping and found some evidence that could really twist the case around.' Miles said, it almost looked like he was smiling but pride radiated from him, not that it didn't usually.

'Wow... I think your right! Do you think you can get this person to testify?' Phoenix whispered to Miles.

'I think I can get them here in 15 minutes, are you sure you can stall the court?' Miles leaned towards Phoenix.

'I-I think so, I mean I'm sure Von Karma wouldn't mind whipping me for 15 minutes.' Phoenix giggled.

'No, that's my job.' Miles leaned further towards Phoenix's head.

'W-wha-' Phoenix was interrupted by Miles' lips intertwining with his own.

Pink spread like fire across his face. That wasn't normal, was it? He backed away, though he didn't get very far, his back pressed against a wall.

'S-sorry.' Miles said staring at the ground. 'I'll go get your secret weapon.'

**_______________________________**

**Woot! Chapter 2!**

Read and review! We'll be very grateful!


End file.
